


at the dying of the day

by seven_to_twelve



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_to_twelve/pseuds/seven_to_twelve
Summary: After a long day of battle, LOLOMG takes stock of themselves at an inn.Written for Whumptober 2019, prompt #1 shaking hands.





	at the dying of the day

The night wrapped chilled fingers around Hamid as the group walked down the main street of the town they were attempting to rest in. The sign proclaiming the inn as such stretched into the distance and Hamid felt as if he may never reach the door.

But eventually they made it, Azu opening the door for her companions, touching each reassuringly as they passed. When Hamid walked by they clasped hands comfortably, sharing a tired smile. 

The last few days had been - challenging. Oscar had received word of a blue-veined infected woman headed in the direction of their village and LOLOMG had headed out to meet her. According to Zolf, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for a person to become infected, their family to drive them away, and then find them wandering around trying to locate a victim to pass their curse onto.

The situation became more complicated when it turned out that there were four infected, not one, and that they were smarter as a group. The one they’d seen first had wandered into a field and the party had foolishly followed, that’s when the other three attacked, and a lengthy battle ensued.

By the time they limped out of that field they were bloody, shaken, and Cel was pretty sure they were going to have a new scar on their leg from where one infected had knocked a plow on them. 

Hobbling their way to the next village over was a challenge, even with Zolf and Azu healing them as best they could. Their gods only allowed them so much power a day, leaving the superficial wounds to Zolf’s more traditional medical kit - usually tucked away in his bag of holding and getting far more use recently.

And so it was that the four of them sat in the quiet town’s quieter inn, sun having set on a day they might not have lived through. The circular table was cramped, and knees pumped into thighs but no one moved. All were taking comfort in the touch of friends. Zolf left and came back with a bottle of sake and four small cups. Silently he poured the milky liquid out, each person softly clinking with one another before taking a sip. 

Hamid looked at his sake, thoughts swimming. For the last few weeks they had moved non-stop, working to hunt down clues to the manufacture of the simulacra - something that seemed to produce nothing but false leads ending in someone’s automated plow the neighbor kid had rigged up.

Hamid’s hands were shaking, he noted detachedly. Fingertips rough from where he’d scrambled out of range of one of reaching blue tinged fingers. Dirt under his nails from when the scrambling had turned into pushing at the ground to regain his footing, The cold from his cup soothed the stretched, overused feeling on his palms.

He blinked, startled out of unwanted memories by a hand reaching over and covering his own. Looked up to see Zolf, strained smile on his face. On autopilot he grasped Zolf in return, attempting a smile before looking around the table to it’s other two occupants to find similar looks on their faces. Hamid sat up a bit straighter, and held out his other hand to Azu, who took it and squeezed. She offered hers to Cel and Cel theirs to Zolf. 

All four closed their eyes, taking in the feeling of companionship in the face of the incessant and unending quest they’d found themselves on.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and with it would come new challenges. But they’d face the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Whumptober 2019! I will probably not do all 31 prompts, for one because several of the prompts squick me, and for another I'm not sure I can write that fast and have them all be worth publishing. I am going to try and do all the prompts I feel comfortable with but they might not be posted in order, or on the day they correspond with. 
> 
> All that said, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
